Distract Me
by BAdeMorte
Summary: With Kilgrave making it known that he survived his last showdown with Jessica, tense doesn't even begin to describe how she's feeling. To keep her from panicking on the subway, she asks Matt to distract her. (One Shot)
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I roleplay a Matt Murdock in a group on Twitter. He and the Jessica in the group unexpectedly became surprisingly close. (They were supposed to be epic BFF's, but...yeah.) We are in a middle of in scene where Matt is distracting Jessica from dwelling on the idea that she has to deal with Kilgrave again. They end up dancing to P!nk's Try. (Jess's picked it). Since this scene first started, I've had this dream. I told Jess's author about it and she encouraged me to write it. So, yeah. Blame her and my subconscious for this.

I own nothing. Just a subscription to Netflix and a bunch of comics

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

He knew something was wrong. He didn't need his senses to figure it out. Jess was tense. Like the strings on a bow about ready to snap. Her heartbeat had a quick pace. As if it was trying to communicate her fear though morse code to him. She's been this way ever since she found out Kilgrave was still alive. Taking on a new definition of hyper-awareness. He understood it and didn't condemn her for it. Her actions were what kept her alive this far. He was worried that she was going to wear herself down with this.

Since that talk and then impromptu dance at her office, something changed between them. A shift from friends to something more. What? He wasn't sure. They didn't seem to rush to put a label on it. Just dance around it while trying to figure out where the lines were. Because of this shift, they both seemed more comfortable with each other. Boundaries that were there before seemed to be disappearing.

Leaning close to her, he whispered near her ear, "Jess. Focus on my voice. Focus on that. Definitely, do not focus on the guy on the other side of us that seems to be taking a very unhealthy interest the toy unicorn under his trenchcoat."

It was that last part that caused her to give a sudden burst of laughter. Making her heart slow down a bit. She was still tense, but she was now leaning closer to him. Causing him to aware of the mint of the gum she usually chewed and whiskey she usually used to numb things. Most might not like the combination, but to him it was Jess. It was a strange kind of comfort for him.

Deciding to push a little bit, he wrapped his arm around her waist so that his hand was casually resting on her hip. Causing her to lean closer to him, but still be able to move away, if she wanted. That was very important with dealing with Jess. She always needed a way out. Just in case.

Her whiskey mint breath brushed his cheek as she spoke, "Keep me distracted. Tell me what's on your mind."

There was a loaded request. For some strange reason, people seem to think that he had more elevated thoughts because he was blind. That and that he was a devout Catholic. It was the combination of those two things that convinced the rest of the world that the raciest thought he had was to try and drink out of the milk carton without getting caught. Foggy of course knew better. He wasn't so sure with Jess. There was only one way to find out.

Licking his lips, "Well, you want the higher thoughts or the more base thoughts?"

He could feel her looking at him before he felt the shrug, "Let's go with base. I'm curious."

Taking a deep breath as he made sure that he leaned close so that only she could hear, "Very well. Let me know if you want to stop this."

Always give her an out.

When he felt her nod, he continued, "Ever since that dance, I've been thinking of you. The softness of your skin. The texture of your hair when my fingers run through it. It makes me want to go further. I want to lick and nip at your neck to find out what you taste like. My guess is that you're salty with a sweet undertone. Just like your personality."

He heard her breathing. Her heart started to speed up. Not as bad as when she was scared, but she wasn't calm. She hadn't moved away and there didn't seem to be any panicking. More like she was waiting for what he'd say next.

Tilting his head so that his lips were almost pressing against the shell of her ear, "There are times that I think I could get lost touching you. You seem like a song that my fingers want to know. I am sure it would get to the point that I would be that annoying person that plays that one song on repeat. My fingers brushing along your skin to see what sounds you'd make."

As he said these words, he brushed his fingers along the bare skin under her shirt. Just at the waist. Never going higher or lower. Seeming to be content with that spot. While he was doing this, he heard the hitch in her breath. It was soft and quick. Causing him to pause for a moment. When he didn't hear her telling him to stop, he decided to continue.

He whispered, "I wonder what you'd feel like beneath me. Something tells me that you would be wild. Like trying to ride a storm. Howling as I move inside of you. You are no passive being, but untamed and passionate. You'd probably want me to go fast. To be as wild as you. I wouldn't though. I would go slow and take my time. Knowing that such focus would push us both to the edge over and over until we'd happily fall into madness."

He could feel her getting warmer. It was coming off of her in waves as if she had become the sun. Her breath had become rabid and shallow. He could also tell that her hands were balled up into fists in her lap. He gaged all of this. Trying to decide if it was desire or panic. Knowing Jess, he figured it wasn't panic. She knew that she just had to say something and he would stop.

His fingers traced the skin above the waist of her jeans as he reminded her, "Just remember that we can stop this anytime you want. Just say the word, Jess."

As he felt her nod again, he let his fingers pause and still at the top button of her jeans. Just resting there to let her know that he could do more. He wasn't going to though. He didn't have that kind of an exhibitionist streak. Teasing her with the idea. He was all for that. While he was enjoying this, he debated on if he should be a bit more vulgar in his descriptions. He usually wasn't someone who did that. Of course, he wasn't usually saying such things to a woman on the subway. Didn't matter how long he knew her. Still, he was tempted to try and see how Jess would react.

He continued, "Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't always be gentle. Let's be honest. There are times that only a good hard fuck will do. But where should we? Should I have you bent over your desk? Slamming into you, until you scream my name. Maybe against a wall. Having you take my cock until we both collapse. Something tells me that we'd both would be in no shape to talk after that. I know. Having you ride me while on the couch. I'd think I'd like that. Not only would I enjoy being inside of you, but it would be easy to taste your tits. Show you how clever my mouth can really be. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

As he asked this, his fingers went back to the side of her waist. They were making slow light circles. He would freely admit that he liked the ideas he described to her. Imagined them more times than he could count. Saying them to her made the imagines more real as if they could exist. Hearing her rapid breathing and a quiet whimper that escaped her lips, he felt that she enjoyed the ideas he whispered to her as well.

Before he could say anything more, he heard their stop being announced. The overhead voice had made Jess jumped. This made him smile. She wanted a distraction and it seemed that he had delivered.

He was brought out of his smug musings when she tugged him up by his tie while saying, "Let's get to my office and see if you're all talk like most lawyers or as good as you're suggesting."

His eyebrows raised up in surprise but didn't argue. Matt Murdock was many things, but he was no fool. He just hoped that her office would survive this.

Note: 50 Marvel Geek points if you can guess the really small cameo.


	2. Chapter 2

Seems Matt has his own issues to deal with. Luckily for him, Jess is just as good at distracting in her own way.

Notes: It's not really explained in the fic, but what Matt is reacting to is the scent of cloves, which is one of the main ingredients in choji oil for a katana. It is canon that Matt figures out that Typhoid Mary and Mary Walker are the same person. Just different personalities. After some idea tossing my friend who writes Jess and I decided that it would be the choji oil that would tip him off because Mary Walker would have no reason to use that stuff. Cloves are also used in a lot of autumn scents. So, I could imagine Matt becoming even more volatile around that time when EVERYTHING has it.

He used to love the smell of autumn as a kid. Crisp leaves, pumpkins, and apples brought about happy memories for him. Before he was blinded, he remembered the scent of the next door neighbor baking pies while he did his homework. That was before Mary.

Foggy still didn't know everything that happened between him and Mary Walker. He didn't like to talk about it. Who would want to talk about the woman that gets a kick out of waltzing into your life at random moments and try to kill you?

Matt never talked about Mary to anyone. Hoping that he would never have to deal with that nightmare again. So, whenever autumn rolled around, no one understood why he would suddenly get agitated. Not just grumpy, but there were times he would get right down hostile.

A good example was the time that Karen tried to freshen up his office with an Autumn Mist candle. His smile was tight and forced. There was no laughter. Barely a thank you, which was very unusual for him. Once she left the room, he launched the candle out the window as if it stung.

The whole incident would have gone unnoticed if one Jessica Jones hadn't been walking under the window right at that exact moment. The candle didn't make it. It also got her attention.

Walking into the office, she set what was left of the poor candle on his desk with a confused Foggy and Karen looking on as she asked, "Do you make it a habit of throwing candles at people or were you trying a new way to get my attention?"

Matt's ears turned pink in embarrassment at being called out. Quickly, it was replaced by him tensing up and clenching his teeth. It was obvious that there was a war going on with him and he was losing.

Jess understood the look very well. She had that look after she came back. She was surprised to see it on Matt's face. She also didn't know what a damn candle had to do with it.

Deciding to bring some humor into this, "You know you beaned some weird guy in a trench coat cuddling a toy unicorn. He wanted me to tell you nice arm."

That didn't really help. If anything, it made it worse. Matt's head snapped up with the grim expression on his face. Grabbing the cane that he really didn't need, he moved to leave and the look on his face made it clear that it would be unwise to get in his way.

When the door slammed shut, she turned to Foggy, "What was that about?"

He just shrugged, "Don't know. He always gets irritable around autumn. Been that way since law school."

Jess waited to see if he would say more but from the way Foggy was acting, he wasn't going to say anything else. He might not know or it might be some weird Bro Code thing. She didn't have the time or the patience to find out. She needed to get to Murdock before he did something stupid. Like try and find another building to fall on him.

MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ

It seemed that luck was on her side this time because the only thing he did was go home. She could have left it at that and went to do her own thing, but she admitted to at least herself, that she was worried. She also knew from personal experience that it probably was not a good idea to leave him alone. Not only that, he wouldn't leave her if the roles were reversed. Sometimes it really sucked giving a damn.

She actually heard him before she got to the door. Sounded like a demolition crew was in there. She was impressed.

Knocking on the door, "Open up, Murdock. Just remember that I can break the door if I want. I don't think either of us wants that. Doors are expensive. Trust me."

There was silence before she heard the door being unlocked and open. He looked a mess. It was something she didn't use to seeing. Even when he was wearing police castoffs, he looked put together. Now, he looked like he licked a light socket with the way his hair stuck out. His tie was askew and his face flushed. Letting her know that he was the demolition crew.

Moving her way in, she saw the mess, "Jesus, Murdock. This is some redecorating job you've got going on here. You want to tell me what's going on or shall I guess? Heads up. Leaving you alone is not going to happen. Especially now."

After she said this, she picked up the coffee table with ease and flipped it back over. Putting it where she remembered it was from her last visit.

While she was casually cleaning up the mess, he sighed before speaking, "Something from the past that I rather not think on."

She set a chair up as she asked, "Something that had to do with law school. Is it an Elektra thing?"

He frowned as he wondered how she knew that. He brushed it off. This was Jess. It was her job to find these things out. It was his bad luck right now that she was really good at it.

Clearing his throat, "It is definitely not an Elektra thing. This was after her. Please don't push. I'll work through it. I always do. The candle just caught me off guard."

As she dropped a stack of papers she had been gathering on the coffee table, "Bullshit. I know that look very well. Still, see it in the mirror. We both know that this is not something you just work through."

He couldn't help but smirk, "Are you giving me therapy advice?"

She shrugged a little, "Yeah. Even some quack shrink gets it right sometimes. Look. You've never pushed me to talk. I would be a real hypocrite if I made you spill your guts. So, if you don't want to talk about it, we can do something else. You know. A distraction until you get a handle on whatever this is."

He canted his head to the right as he frowned, "A distraction? You have something in mind?"

They never talked about the subway or what happened afterward. Neither one of them were good at talking about their feelings. That incident all started because Jess needed a distraction. Something to help her get out of her head. Matt did not assume that this would be the same thing, but his tone did show that he was curious to see if she had something in mind.

He could practically feel her smirking. Causing him to gulp and lick his lips. Showing how nervous he was now. He thought it was funny that people refer to him as The Man Without Fear. That might have been true before he met Jessica Jones. She was a factor that he rarely could predict. Tended to give him some rather interesting experiences. Resulting in him being a bit more cautious around her.

He felt her fingers dance around the loose knot of his tie. Causing him to cant his head to the right again. Trying in a vain attempt to glean any clues as to what she was going to do.

With her fingers wrapped around the rumple piece of silk, she said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of me. That can't be true though. Especially, not after the subway."

He noticed that she let that last comment linger between them. Causing both of them to go back to that moment. He still couldn't believe that he had said those things to her. Did he regret them? No. In a way, it didn't feel like it really happened. As if another Matt Murdock had taken over and said all those things. A Matt Murdock that wasn't a mess like the one trying to figure out what was Jess's next move.

In a calm and yet surprisingly playful tone, he answered, "Cautious and respectful, as any man with half a brain should be around you."

She snorted and chuckled a bit, "You? Cautious? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you run around in red spandex and devil ears beating up bad guys. When have you been cautious?"

He frowned a little, "They're horns. As for being cautious? Only with you."

Those last words hung in the air. Giving them more weight than he intended. It was too late now. There was no way she would let him take them back or try to explain the seriousness of the statement away.

Giving his tie a hard tug, she said, "Well! Don't I feel special. Want to tell me why, Murdock?"  
He stilled as his mind went blank. Unsure as to what to say. It was hard to answer a question when you didn't even know why yourself.

Before his mind could settle on an answer, she pushed him back. Causing him to hold his breath as he fell. He relaxed when he realized that she had maneuvered him so that he landed on his couch. Still shocking that she did that though.

She didn't give him time to process what happened. Instead, she quickly straddled his lap once he landed. Thinking that he looked rather adorable with that stunned look on his face. There was just one thing she needed to do to make it perfect.

Yanking his glasses off of his face, she tossed them aside, "Much better. You always seem to be wearing some kind of mask. I understand it since you have a shitty poker face. Still annoys me though."

The stunned look morphed into an annoyed pout. He didn't correct her though. Anyone that really observed him would see that he used his glasses as a barrier. Another layer to convince people that he was a harmless blind man until they had to face him in the courtroom. No one believed he was harmless then.

She laughed, "You know it's true. At least with me, you have a shitty poker face. Others? You're much better at hiding."

He relaxed a little more as she talked. There was something about her voice that had a way of putting him at ease. He also had to admit that she was right. She always seemed to know exactly what was going on in his mind. He didn't know if it was because she was that observant or if she seemed to have a way of tearing down all of his carefully built walls. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Her voice whispered next to his ear, "Does it matter? It is what it is."

As his hands moved to her hips, he was silent. There was no sign that he was surprised by her pretty much reading his mind. They seemed to have that in common. Being able to know what the other is thinking to a point. Of course, she all but told him that he wore his emotion for her to see. So, he just enjoyed this rare closeness with her.  
Then she moved. Causing him to hiss as his fingers to dig into her hips a little harder. There was no fear of really hurting her. She always liked to joke that she was stronger than she looked. Not that he could really tell. A regret of his. That even with his heightened senses, he didn't really know what she looked like.

She spoke again, "I'm not as good as you with words. To be fair you get paid to speak. I get paid to stalk. Not much talking with that. Probably why I get people pissed off at me a lot. Not that I care. So, don't be expecting the same level of smooth talking."

He leaned his head back with a smile, "You think I'm a smooth talker? When did that happen? The first time we met, you shut me down in less than a minute."

She ran her fingers through his hair as she said, "I just got hauled in and some weirdo that I didn't know started ordering me around. Of course, I was going to shut you down. Be happy that I liked you enough to not throw something at you."

He frowned, "You liked me then?"

She moved her one hand so that her index finger was trailing along his cheek, "Are we fishing for compliments, Murdock?"

He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand, "Can you blame me? That's pretty rare with you. It's also nice to hear. That you're liked."

She moved her hand again so that she could enjoy the feeling of his scruff along her skin, "I tend to show with actions. If you want to talk though. I'm not going to stop you."

He blinked at that. Unsure as to what she was saying. Again, she was almost impossible to read. He knew what he wanted to do though. He just hoped that she wouldn't punch him for it.

Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her hair and moved her closer. Pausing to make sure that she was fine with that. There was a hitch in her breath and her heart rate went up, but it wasn't that bad. It was at the level of being surprised or excitement. Not fear.

He stopped when her face was right next to his and said in a soft tone, "What do you want, Jess? Tell me."  
She answered, "I want you. Isn't it obvious, Murdock?"

His grip tightened on her hip and in her hair, "Not with you. I can figure out almost everyone else. Even Elektra, but never you. Maybe it's because I never want to make a misstep with you."

Her breath ghost over his face, "So, you never take a step? That's pretty stupid. I'll let you know if you're going the wrong direction with me. Got it?"

He couldn't help but smile at that, "Got it."

Lifting his head up a bit, he brushed his lips along hers. Very light. Teasing. It was his way of taking a small step forward. He knew that Jess would slap him down if he did anything she didn't like, but the thing was he didn't want to have that play out. As Foggy would put it, he was a neurotic mess that was good at faking normal.

It seemed that Jess wasn't going to have any of that. When he tried to pull back a little, she moved forward and pressed her lips to his. While she did that, her one hand tugged at his hair hard. Causing him to groan.

After she nipped at his lower lip, "You've got to stop treating me like I'm breakable. You don't like it when people treat you like glass. Why would you do the same thing to me?"

Licking his lips before he spoke, "I always want to make sure that you know that you have a way out. Never thought you were breakable. You're probably the strongest person I know."

She kissed along his jawline before asking, "Funny. I think the same thing about you. I never see you back down from anything. You keep fighting. Even when you really should stop or at least take a break. You're the most stubborn man I know and I like that about you."

Canting his head a little to the right, he asked, "You actually like that I'm stubborn? That's a first. Most people hate that about me."

She was quiet for a moment. There was an awkward shifting. Her heartbeat was up again, but not to panic level yet. Still, it worried him that she wasn't saying anything.

Finally, he said softly, "Jess?"

Her voice was almost hesitant, "I like the fact that you're stubborn because I don't have to worry about you walking away because I've been such an asshole."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Jess, if you haven't noticed, I tend to like it when you're an asshole. Not only that, I'm not all charm and sweetness. You don't have to worry about losing me."

She tugged at his hair again. "What is this, Murdock? I've tried to put a name on it but nothing seems to fit."

He smiled at that, "Do we really need to name it? Doing that makes it more real. You want that?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah. I do."

Giving her a quick kiss before he answered, "Complicated. That's what it is."

Her fingers moved from his hair to his jaw as she said, "I can live with that. Don't think I could trust something if it was simple. "

He sighed at her touch before saying, "I think that's a very wise way of looking at things. At least when it comes to our lives. Simple usually means that something is waiting to bite you in the ass when you least expect it."

Her fingers moved to the knot of his tie, "This has gotten way too serious for me. Wanna see if we can break your bed?"

His brows raised at that, "Something tells me that we can't."

She tugged at his tie a little, "What? Where's that faith of yours? Thought it was a requirement for being a Catholic."

He snorted, "Pretty sure Catholicism didn't think of this. I'll give you the sheets. I'm sure they'll be pretty shredded by the time we're done."

Shrugging her shoulder, "Of course, they will. You're the idiot that sprung for silk sheets."

Moving his head a little so that it almost looked as though he was looking at her, "Are you saying that you don't want to try then?"

She quickly got up and yanked his tie. Matt had learned to know when to react when she had a hold of his tie. So, he followed her lead. She tended to use it like a leash. He was sure there was a joke in there somewhere, but to him, it came to trust. He trusted her and he knew that she trusted him.

Tugging on his tie to lead him towards his bedroom,"Come on, Murdock. Let's trash those silk sheets of yours."

He didn't argue, but said, "Hey, Jess. Thanks. Couldn't have asked for a better distraction."

She paused and chuckled, "Not done yet. I'm nothing if not thorough."

As he followed her, his last thought was he was damn lucky that he had her in his life.


End file.
